Kiss me, Sasuke—kun!
by Chocoship
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Salahkah Sakura yang selalu mengharapkan sebuah kecupan hangat dari seorang Sasuke? Bahkan setelah mereka mengarungi kehidupan rumah tangga.


**Kiss me, Sasuke—kun!**

 **Fanfic by Chocoship**

 **All character © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Rate – T**

 **Prompt #74**

 **Sasusaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Salahkah Sakura yang selalu mengharapkan sebuah kecupan hangat dari seorang Sasuke? Bahkan setelah mereka mengarungi kehidupan rumah tangga.**

.

.

.

Burung-burung menghiasi desa. Terbang dengan semangat seakan terbebas dari jeratan. Langit yang cerah kini terbentang luas dihadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Angin yang berhembus melambai lembut rambut mereka. Tersenyum. Inilah kehidupan yang mereka impikan. Tentram. Bagai air di sebuah danau. Tenang. Mereka hanya berharap semoga dunia tetap terus seperti ini. Tanpa ancaman. Tanpa kejahatan. Namun, dunia itu seperti roda yang berputar. Sekuat apapun mereka mencegah, kekacauan seperti kemarin pasti akan terjadi lagi. Memang tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi nanti. Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kehidupan nantinya.

Sakura merasa bahagia. Tidak hanya hari ini. Mungkin hari-hari kedepannya juga. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah penantian yang begitu lama, akhirnya Sasuke tinggal bersamanya. Di desa ini. Di rumah mereka. Bersama Sarada. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding tinggal dengan orang yang kita cintai. Bahkan meski dunia ini kacau akan kejahatan. Bagi Sakura, berada didekat mereka itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

Dulu dia selalu berpikir, mengapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil bagi orang sepertinya. Terus berharap akan sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi, dengan kesabaran. Semua yang selama ini dia impikan akhirnya berada dalam genggaman. Yah, mungkin itulah hikmah dari sebuah kesabaran tanpa batas.

Kelopak itu tertutup, menyembunyikan permata hijau nan indah. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Sakura kembali mengingat kenangan yang telah dia dilalui. Bukan kenangan buruk, tapi kenangan manis. Karena kenangan manislah yang membuatnya dapat bertahan sampai saat ini. Suara helaan napas terdengar. Dan dia tau siapa orang itu. Matanya terbuka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana?"

"Eh...?" Sakura terbelalak mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berada satu meter dibelakang. Dengan terburu dia turun dari sebuah tabung pipa air besar yang sudah beberapa menit dia duduki. Berjalan cepat menyamai langkah sang suami. Sakura sedikit bergumam sebelum dia mengeluarkan sebuah suara. "Sampai kau..." kata-katanya mengambang. Tangannya mengusap pipi kiri.

"Hn."

Sakura sedikit tertohok. Hanya itu reaksi Sasuke?

"Ayolah, Sasuke—kun." Sakura memepet ke sisi kanan lelaki itu. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau selalu beralasan seperti itu." Dia menatap jengkel. "Apa susahnya sih?" Telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi. "Apa kau tidak punya hasrat untuk..." Sakura memberi kode dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak."

"Ish" Sakura mencibir pelan. Namun dia tidak putus asa. Bagaimana pun caranya akan dia lakukan agar Sasuke menciumnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau yang itu tidak apa." Kali ini tangannya mengusap kening. "Keningku rasanya perlu kehangatan."

"Kalau begitu kau taruh saja dekat perapian."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Sungguh. Sakura tidak menyangka mengapa dia bisa mencintai orang seperti Sasuke. "Bukan itu maksudku." Lagi. Tangannya kembali menunjuk jidat. "Buat apa Dia menciptakan kening kalau bukan untuk dicium. Huh!" Apakah Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak peka? Atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak peka?

Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia tetap optimis pada tujuannya kali ini. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika—"

Terbelalak. Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajah. Lembut dan lembab. Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya. Meski sesaat. Apa ini sungguhan? Apa Sasuke benar-benar mencium... Bibirnya?

"—bibirku." Terdiam. Sakura terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Dia masih berusaha untuk berpikir rasional. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Saat dia sudah tersadar...

"Ya! Kau curang!" Langkahnya kembali menyamai Sasuke. Mengatur napas. Sakura mengendus. "Kenapa tidak memberi aba-aba dulu?" Katanya, terbata.

"Memangnya mencium harus pakai aba-aba?"

"I—iya. Setidaknya aku siap saat kau mencium, ku." Suaranya perlahan memelan hingga hanya dirinya yang mendengar. Sakura menyentuh bibir lalu menggigitnya. Rasa itu. Masih terasa. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah. Dia sangat yakin pasti wajahnya memerah bak kepiting. Ah... Dia sangat malu jika Sasuke melihatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kita lanjutkan saja nanti." Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura yang berada di wajah. Menggenggam. Kehangatan muncul dalam diri Sakura maupun Sasuke. Melihat perlakuan Sasuke seperti ini, Sakura tidak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana kondisi wajahnya. Menggigit kembali bibirnya. Sakura membuang muka.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sekali lirikkan.

Sakura berdecak. Mengulang kata-kata Sasuke barusan dengan cibiran.

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Mana? Katanya mau…" Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura mengambang di udara. Hal itu berhasil mengundang tatapan Sasuke.

"Jadi karena itu?"

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan.

"Aku harus memberikan ini pada hokage secepatnya. Lagi pula, kau hanya tinggal membereskan saja."

Sakura berdecak. Apa-apaan Sasuke itu? Setelah memberi harapan palsu, kini lelaki itu menyuruhnya seenak jidat. "Sebanyak ini?" Katanya, memelan.

Seluruh tubuh Sakura seperti tersengat listrik saat Sasuke lagi-lagi menciumnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia terpaku ditempat. Wajahnya memanas. Kenapa selalu berefek seperti ini?

Tangan Sakura mendorong Sasuke pelan. "Kau curang."

"Apalagi? Aba-aba?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura semakin memajukan bibirnya meski wajahnya tampak merona. Dia ingin marah, tapi sepertinya wajahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi jika seperti ini. Lelaki itu... Sasuke memang paling bisa membuatnya mati kutu. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sudah ah. Aku ke belakang dulu." Akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri diruangan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sakura kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan cangkir serta camilan. Setelah dia menjauh untuk menetralkan kembali perasaanya Sakura berinisiatif membawakan Sasuke sebuah kopi. Mungkin, lelaki itu akan sedikit lebih rileks jika sambil meminum kopi tanpa gula ini.

"Serius banget."

Sasuke melirik. Dia juga melirik sebuah nampan yang dibawa Sakura kearahnya.

"Kopi. Biar sasuke-kun lebih santai." Katanya, tersenyum. Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi kopi serta camilan itu di meja kecil samping sofa.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku supaya cepat selesai." Sela Sasuke diantara tangannya yang tengah menulis.

"Aku sudah membantu tadi." Ucapnya. Mengundang lirikkan Sasuke. "Baiklah-baiklah. Apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Lanjutkan."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan kertas-kertas di meja bergantian. Sepertinya dia telah salah langkah. "Menulis?"

"Hn. Bukankah katamu aku harus santai." Tangan Sasuke menyambar cangkir di sisi kanan. Menyeruput sedikit isinya.

"Tapi tulisanku berbeda denganmu." Sakura tetap berusaha agar tidak melakukan apa yang Sasuke minta. Benarkah? Bahkan dia pun sangat malas jika disuruh menulis laporan di rumah sakit dulu.

"Tidak usah berbohong Sakura. Aku tau benar kau bisa menirukan tulisan orang." Sasuke meminum lagi kopi tersebut. "Kau hanya perlu menulis sedikit lagi." Menaruh cangkir. Telunjuknya menunjuk tulisan-tulisan yang harus Sakura salin. Lalu bersender pada sofa. Tangannya sedikit memijat tengkuk. Laporan itu benar-benar membuatnya pegal.

Melihat Sasuke seperti itu, entah mengapa Sakura merasa kecewa pada dirinya. Dia sedikit menghela napas. "Ya, ya, ya, kau memang tidak mau mengalah sasuke-kun." Katanya. Memang seperti terpaksa. Namun sejujurnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam dia sangat antusias jika lelaki itu meminta bantuan.

Hening beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Sakura selalu memikirkan ini sedari kemarin. Namun dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

"Apa..." Sedikit menjeda. "Misimu kali ini sudah selesai?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sasuke menopang wajah menatap Sakura.

"Berarti kau tidak akan pergi lagi setelah ini bukan?" Tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada hasrat terpendam dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa dia sampaikan.

"Hmm..." Sasuke sedikit berpikir. "Ya, mungkin, jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Tatapannya kembali menatap Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Sunyi. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Hanya detakan jam dinding yang menggema. Disini sepi. Bahkan teramat sepi. Biasanya Sakura selalu menonton televisi jika tengah bersantai atau jika tidak ada pekerjaan seperti sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini dia tidak sedang berselera dengan benda persegi empat tersebut.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, malam. Dan belum ada satu pun orang rumah yang pulang. Sarada? Mungkin kini dia masih bermain dengan temannya. Sasuke? Yah, dia tidak tau kemana lelaki itu pergi. Tadi, sebelum berangkat ke kantor hokage Sasuke sempat bilang bahwa dia tidak akan lama disana. Tapi kenyataanya sampai sekarang, batang hidungnya pun belum kelihatan juga. Dan Sakura tidak tau dimana lelaki itu sekarang berada.

Anyway, Sakura akhirnya menyingkir dari sofa yang sedari tadi dia duduki. Berdiam diri menunggu yang lain pulang memang membosankan. Tak ada yang bisa dia ajak bicara. Sakura berjalan keluar balkon kamar untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Dan mata hijaunya menatap takjub langit malam yang terbentang. Pemandangan indah langsung didapati ketika dia menatap atap bumi ini. Sakura tersenyum senang.

Bermenit-menit dia habiskan dibalkon ini. Sendiri. Termenung. Hingga sebuah suara pintu terbuka menyadarkannya. Saat tubuhnya membalik dia langsung disambut oleh suara berat yang begitu khas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana."

Sakura menarik napas lembut sebelum menjawab. "Menunggumu." Tubuhnya kembali berbalik dan menatap langit.

"Bintang malam ini begitu banyak." Sasuke ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di besi balkon.

Sakura menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke. "Mau aku buatkan teh?" Dan Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapi.

Bergegas. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sasuke teh hangat. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya dibanding saat menyiapkan teh untuk Sasuke. Hatinya terasa hangat saat lelaki itu sangat menghargai apapun yang dibuatnya. Dengan menaruh sedikit teh tanpa gula, Sakura sudah selesai menyiapkan teh untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Dia berjalan kembali ke balkon kamar. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Punggung yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dia tidak berbicara apapun dan langsung menaruh dua cangkir itu dimeja yang ada.

"Aku tidak melihat sarada." Sasuke berbalik ketika Sakura menaruh dua cangkir teh dimeja. Dia berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersisa. "Dimana anak itu."

"Mungkin dia masih bersama temannya diluar." Sakura mengambil tehnya lalu menyeruput sedikit isinya.

"Apa anak itu selalu bermain hingga larut begini?" Gencar Sasuke bertanya.

"Hmm... Tidak juga." Sakura menaruh kembali cangkir itu ke atas meja. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang." Sakura melirik. "Kau kangen bukan?" Menghela napas panjang lalu bersender pada punggung bangku. "Anak itu memang ngangenin." Sakura tersenyum diantara gelapnya malam. Senyum yang juga mengundang senyum di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke. Sebuah kalimat yang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Eh...?"

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap Sakura dalam diam. Ya, dan diam-diam dia tersenyum.

"Jadi maksudmu aku ngangenin?" Seperti biasa, suaranya pun memelan diakhir kalimat. Sasuke bergumam.

"Apa ini benar Sasuke-kun?" Sungguh. Sakura baru pertama kali mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tentang perasaannya. Dan rasa ini, sangat membuatnya berdebar.

"Kenapa kau sampai terkejut begitu." Sasuke kembali meminum minumannya hingga setengah.

"Karena Sasuke-kun yang ku kenal tidak sejujur ini tentang perasaannya seperti sekarang."

Hening. Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke menoleh. Dia sedikit tersenyum. "Ya. Kau memang satu-satunya yang membuatku mau terbuka." Dia menjeda. Sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama ini. Namun kau tetap saja selalu dan selalu menungguku. Bahkan kau tidak mengeluh sedikit pun."

Dia menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. "Aku heran, sebenarnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa. Mengapa kau bisa sesabar ini menghadapi sikapku. Mengapa kau bisa sekuat ini mendampingiku." Dia kembali menatap Sakura. Lama.

"Cinta." Sakura tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintaimu sasuke-kun. Yang aku tau aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Cinta ini yang membuatku sabar. Cinta ini yang membuatku kuat." Atensinya berpindah ke beberapa titik. "Dan inilah keajaiban dari cinta."

Sasuke bangun dari duduk. Dia berjalan menuju pinggir balkon. "Aku selalu berpikir. Pantaskah aku bersamamu."

Keduanya terdiam. Bergelut dengan fikiran masing-masing. Hingga Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suara dan membalikkan badan.

"Mungkin kata-kata ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pengorbananmu selama ini." Dia menatap, dalam. Berjalan ke sisi Sakura. "Tapi, terima kasih Sakura." Dalam sekali gerakkan Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukkannya. Menempelkan dagu pada pundak wanita itu. Lengannya mempererat pelukan. "Terima kasih karena sejauh ini, kau masih menungguku untuk pulang."

Melepaskan pelukan lalu mencium kening. Sedikit lebih lama. Sakura menikmati itu. Air matanya menetes. Dia tidak sedih. Dia bahagia. Dan bahkan terlampau bahagia. Inilah tangisan bahagia. Sebuah tangisan yang selama ini dia impikan.

"Kau memang paling bisa membuatku menangis." Tangan Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke pelan. Mengusap pipi yang membasah. Dia tertawa parau.

"Lagi." Katanya menunjuk bibir. Seakan tak cukup jika hanya dikening saja.

"Nanti dilain waktu." Kening lebar itu diketuk. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Tersipu malu. Sakura menggigit bibir. Tangannya mengusap kening. Dia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tak terhingga. Sebuah perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan selama ini. Yah, setelah melewati ujian yang begitu berat. Akhirnya Sakura merasakan manisnya kehidupan.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih." Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

END

.

.

 **Thank u buat yang sudah baca. Dan semangat untuk yang sedang uas. Semoga dilancarkan hingga akhir.**


End file.
